For the Love of a Child!
by DiSpy
Summary: Harry is taken away from the Dursleys when Child Protective Services finds him living in the cupboard under the stairs. He is then put up for adoption. This is how his life would have been different if he were lavished with kindness, and abundant love.


Title: For the Love of a Child! by DiSpy

Summary: Harry is taken away from the Dursleys when Child Protective Services finds him living in the cupboard under the stairs. He is then put up for adoption. This is how his life would have been different if he were lavished with kindness, and abundant love. (Cannon pairings)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... not even the computer I'm typing this on.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to all the people out there who are lonely. It is also dedicated to every "adult" who is a Harry Potter fan.

About the Author: I'm 35, I love kids (though I am not healthy enough to have my own) and animals, and I love to use my imagination. This is something my imagination came up with one weekend while sick in bed. I only wrote it for myself, but if you happen to like it then that's a bonus.

Chapter Notes: This is a prequel to give you some history of the original plotline I have created. Most of this story will follow cannon, with the exception of things that NEED to be changed to fit the new plotline. This story was started post HBP, but DH is due out soon.

--------

_Prequel: A woman._

An average woman...She lives in an average town, has brown hair, brown eyes, is not very good looking, not especially bright... yet there's something about her that, at first glance, you can tell is missing in her eyes.

She sits patently in a darkly lit waiting room. The office she's in had come extremely highly recommended by all the people left in her life that cared about her had talked her into coming. Now that she was here however... looking around at the run-down office with it's peeling 50's style wallpaper and sparse furnishings, she was definitely having second thoughts about the whole thing. The place looked to have been very high-class once... a really, really long time ago.

"Oh... why am I here?" she sighs and mumbles to herself. "I can't be this desperate... can I?"

She thinks she ought to just get up to leave, in fact she shifts her weight and prepares to rise off the rickety old chair, when suddenly the far door opens and she lets out a small gasp and is frozen in her tracks.

"My apologies, Have I kept you waiting long?" said a somewhat handsome, and intelligent man with a large smile. He is extremely kind looking... extremely worn and tired looking, but one of those people that just with a look you can tell that they are a good person. She shakes her head and smiles back.

"If you will follow me, I will take you to the meeting room." he smiles again... she notices that it's one of those genuine smiles that just light up a persons whole face, and motions for her to follow.

She follows him down hallways that look exactly as the waiting room did... kind of cold, kind of dark, and yet clean even SMELLS old. He then suddenly pauses in front of a door marked "Meeting Room", and swings it open.

"Please... come in and have a seat" he says, and motions her into and old overstuffed purple armchair. She inclines her head ever so slightly in his direction to acknowledge him, and swallows hard, as she takes a step into the room.

As she's moving into the room, she takes the opportunity to look around and take it all in. She notices that room is a refreshing change from the rest of the office. It's cheerful, warm and comforting... with big overstuffed chairs lined up in front of and along both sides of a large fireplace, and an old armchair with a small table in front of it in the center of the room facing the others, where she was instructed to sit. She also can't help but notice that the decorator had the strangest taste in colors... while welcoming, the room was also a bit... well… GAWDY.

There were twelve chairs in that line facing the one she was moving towards, and there were people sitting in all but one, to which the kindly man who fetched her from the waiting room was heading towards. Unfortunately, she couldn't make any of the figures out clearly because they all had their backs towards the fireplace, which was the main source of light in the room. She could however feel all the eyes in the room looking at (and straight through) her.

Arriving at the chair she sat down rather nervously and cleared her throat a bit, crossed her ankles and placed her purse next to her and her hands in her lap to keep herself from fidgeting, or worse yet… balling them into fists. She suddenly felt like she was twelve again and sent in front of a panel of teachers who would quiz her to see if she was worthy to take on a very important task.

The man in the right-center chair chuckled a bit and spoke up... "Do not be nervous dear, this is not an inquisition." It was a kindly old voice, grandfatherly, yet one most definitely used to authority and command.

"yes sir" she replied in a rather mousy and almost inaudible voice, then cleared her throat again and sat up straighter and repeated "Yes Sir!" in a louder and much more confident voice. Resolving to not be intimidated by the situation before her... after all, she was a strong-minded and confidant woman... or so she kept having to remind herself. She then looked into the eyes of the person speaking to her (or where she assumed his eyes were, since she couldn't make out his face) and waited patiently for him to continue.

"Let us start from the beginning then..." said the kindly old gentlemen, "for those present, as well as for you."

"You are here because you came very highly recommended to us as someone looking to adopt a child, is this correct?" he said.

"Yes sir, and may I add that I was not actively seeking to adopt a child... but I have lost everyone who was ever near and dear to me," she said a bit sadly "and what little family I had left, old friends and co-workers included, became concerned by my increasing loneliness."

"You see..." she glanced around to make sure it was ok to continue "It is well known that I love children, and have taken up most of my time, of recent, in volunteering at the local children's' hospital, and a summer camp for under-privileged youths, as well as the church youth group, in an effort to bring some happiness to children who, like me, are lonely or just need a friend." the woman waved her arms a bit animatedly as she spoke "It was some of the other volunteers who brought up the subject of my adopting a child." she continued very fast, then catching herself... looked around the room at the other chairs, and then dropping her eyes to her hands, she continued "I kind of liked the idea... and mentioned it to my great-uncle, who is a lawyer, and the next thing I knew... well... here I am." she finished in tone much quieter and calmer than when she had started.

Then realizing that she had been getting a bit excited and ahead of herself, she said in a low and honest voice "Uh... sorry... I tend to babble a bit when I'm nervous." and she smiled, a small and crooked smile, but a smile full of sincerity.

The others in the chairs just watched her silently, and again she got the feeling that they were not only looking AT her, but through her completely.

"Thank you for your honesty." said the kindly old man in the right-center chair. "Now, to continue..."

----

Some time later, the woman was out front getting back into her car, as the kindly old man was watching her through the window in the hall...

"Albus?" someone called to him from the meeting room.

"Yes... I'm coming." he replied, while still watching the woman outside... Then he suddenly nodded to himself and smiled, abruptly turned and headed back into the meeting room. He was wearing his favorite purple robes, with stars and planets engraved into them, he had always thought that constellations and such were a symbol of "destiny" and felt that to be entirely appropriate for this particular meeting.

"Albus... what do you think? Personally, I found her very... pleasant." said another old, yet kindly looking woman.

Albus smiled at her rather knowingly, with a twinkle in his eye and nodded. He was about to say something... but suddenly someone else, the man who had shown the woman into the meeting room earlier, interrupted...

"Sir" he said, "I understand the secrecy involved, but can you tell us a little more about her?" he pleaded "To start with... was everything she said true? ...I mean, does she really spend all her time volunteering? ...and is she really as warm and caring as she comes across?" then rather hurriedly he added "I mean, I am sure you have had someone watching her closely, I-I trust your judgment and all... but this is a rather important decision!" he finished with a sigh.

"I am sorry that I can not tell you more Remus, however Alastor here..." he motioned for an rather gruff looking man to come over and join the conversation from his place in the corner of the room. "Has been watching her for a while now, and even interviewed all her family, friends, and neighbors."

"Before erasing their memories of course" chimed in the man Albus had called over.

The new addition to the conversation promptly held out his hand to Remus and introduced himself... "Alastor Moody is the name." Remus noticed the man had walked over with a wide gait in his stride, and now... close up, he could see why... the man had a wooden leg.

"I'm an auror boy, in case you were wonder'in about my qualifications" he continued "All those interviewed said basically the same thing... lonely young woman. Had her heart broken a few years back... then lost her entire family in a catastrophe created in the muggle world by You-know-who."

Remus watched the man speak, and listened intently to everything he had to say... but couldn't help noting the scarred face, and roving magical eye... that made him quite dizzy... were focused elsewhere.

"Course none of them KNEW that You-know-who was involved... the muggle press called it an 'Act Of Terrorism', but that's muggles for you... if only their government would..."

"AHEM" the kindly old woman who Albus was speaking to earlier cleared her throat and Moody's magical eye and then slightly afterwards, his entire face, swiveled to look her in the eyes. (This motion made Remus even dizzier.)

"Mr. Moody" she said in a rather harsh tone... "We all know what you think about the muggle government, but would you kindly stay on track here?" she then motioned in Remus' direction "I think Mr. Lupin was asking about the woman?!?" She looked to Albus and then said "My apologies headmaster... but this is a rather time-constrained matter!"

Albus bowed his head slightly as said "I quite agree... if we don't have a viable candidate by this weekend then the muggle government is prepared to put the boy into a muggle orphanage." He suddenly looked like he was remembering something and grew very sad. "I am sure everyone here would much rather see young Harry raised in a caring and loving environment."

Remus and Minerva nodded enthusiastically to that last part.

"Sorry Dumbledore." Moody said... then continuing where he left off he went to finish his story...

"As I was saying... lost her entire family to You-know-who. What family members she has left are all pretty distant relatives. Neighbors all sing her praises... as do her fellow volunteers." at this he turned to Remus "Yes, it's all true... good heart that woman."

"As Professor McGonigall points out... our time is limited, but of all the candidates I've investigated, Dumbledore and I agree on this... she's the best one for the job!" he finished his sentence, nodded to himself and said "Oh, and I'm the one that cast that spell to have those around her encourage her to contact us, mighty good bit of muggle manipulation if I do say so myself… too easy if you ask me." The he started to say "The government…" but caught himself, and abruptly turned and walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Minerva" Albus Dumbledore started in earnest, as he raised his palm to face her "I can assure you... the woman is from a good background, and has plenty of everything she could ever need." Then added as he lowered his arm "She is neither showy about her wealth or status, nor 'stuck-up' or prejudiced, as so many of the upper class in our world are... and she has a good head on her shoulders." then the twinkle in his eyes died as his voice took a very serious and grave tone...

"The woman is just like Harry in many ways... I believe she has an over-abundance of love inside her that is just bursting to be let out. She will be able to relate to his pain and loss, due to her own unfortunate history. Yet--- together, I believe, they will be able to heal each others' wounds, and grow into an unstoppable force of love and kindness." he finished.

"One question!" Remus interrupted... "I-I hate to say it... but she's a muggle and well..."

"How will she keep him safe?" Minerva finished.

Remus nodded... then continued... "You explained to us last time that Harry would be safest with his aunt because of the blood protection that his mothers' family could provide. Look how that turned out!!" Remus finished rather heatedly... "Now you want us to trust you again, this time with a total stranger and... well... I mean... why can't he just stay with one of us?? Or at least someone in the wizarding world, where we can all keep an eye on him... he's two now, still young enough to forget all the terrible things those Durstley's did to him." He said rather painfully, for he knew that he himself could never take Harry in... Being who, or what, he was... but surely someone else could be found. "Why all this secrecy?? Harry's name is famous in our world... he would surely be loved by all!!"

Albus sighed and noticed that all the time Remus was speaking, the rest of the room got quiet. Everyone was now listening in on their conversation and waiting eagerly for his reply.

"If you will allow me... I will explain." he said

"You see... the woman is indeed a muggle, but is also a distant relative of my brother Alberforce's family. She has not a drop of Wizard blood in her side of the family, but is... non the less… family." He looked rather sad, and very un-characteristically old to all those watching him as he walked over to a chair, and sat down to continue his story.

"When I placed Harry with his aunt, I truly believed that although he would be deprived of the love and happiness he deserved, he would at least be safe... and grow up away from being the 'Famous Harry Potter' and all that goes with that fame." he then leaned his elbows on the arms of his chair and brought his two hands together at their fingertips. "I was wrong." He made a slight bow, and paused for effect.

"However" He continued in a startlingly loud and much more commanding voice (as those present were used to hearing), he adjusted his posture back to that of a man in his position, and continued "This time I believe he will be happy, well loved AND protected... not by the blood ties to his mother, but from a just as old and just as powerful kind of magic, that I believe will be just as strong... and grow stronger as the love around him grows."

"Please do not ask me to go into more detail" he said sternly to all the questions that were suddenly shouted out all at once from all those present in the room. "For Harry's safely, and for ours, I cannot say any more on the subject... other than this... If you still find that you can trust me, and have faith in my decisions, then you will follow my advice on this."

Everyone in the room looked around and one by one met Albus Dumbledore's eyes and nodded.

"We trust you Albus." Minerva McGonagall said "...and we trust in your decisions. We agree!"

"GOOD!" Albus boomed, and suddenly practically jumped out of his chair. The twinkle was back in his eyes and he was smiling very broadly, which combined... made him look less like an old man, and more like a kid in the body of an old man.

"Now, if you will all excuse me... there is a lot to do." he said very kindly as he gestured towards the fireplace "I have to contact the ministry, as well as the muggle government. Plus there are a few rather complicated protection spells that need to be cast, Simply as a precaution... Oh, and I ask no one here to look any further into the woman's' identity, or where they will live, I will be placing a _Fieldus_ charm on the residence, and _Obliviate_ all the memories of those in the departments of Child Protective Services who were handling the case in both the muggle and magical worlds. Thank you for coming everyone." Albus said as he slowly positioned himself to leave, and got out his wand.

"Oh, and one last thing..." Albus said "I can promise that all will be revealed to those present in nine years when Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts. Until then, I ask that you not discuss this matter with anyone, even those present."

...and on that last note, there was suddenly a small 'pop' and he was gone.

--------

End Notes: I could really use a proof/beta reader. Any volunteers?

I've decided that this will be a two-part prequel; next chapter is where we meet the woman, and are introduced to her world. After that is a much nicer version of how Harry finds out he's a wizard, and is invited to attend Hogwarts.

Please Review and let me know if I should continue the story...


End file.
